


Done Runnin'

by ThePineapplePrincess



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, chems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineapplePrincess/pseuds/ThePineapplePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock and Nora take cover during a Radstorm. FSS/John Hancock. Smut in later chapter. I do not own Fallout or any of its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hancock didn't know what it was about the woman that did it, but she was different. Not different in a bad way. Hell, he was sure her kind of different was good enough to kill him. Nora hadn't seemed especially remarkable. Sure, he had always considered her beautiful. The moment he put a knife in Finn he had been captivated by her big blue eyes and those wavy strawberry locks. Hancock figured her time in Goodneighbor could go one of two ways: she would trade and leave, or she would trade, he would somehow convince her to share his bed, she'd take what she could from him and then leave. He hadn't expected much more.

Thats how most people were anyways. He didn't hate them for it, no he didn't hate people at all. Really he felt like it was his fault. Hancock had always been too giving, too open and sensitive. He let almost anyone walk out with his chems and booze the morning after. Any messy feelings he had could easily be forgotten with Jet.

Nora had surprised him however. Her little run-in with Bobbi had proven that she was going to be much more than a drifter or a one night stand. She stood up for him, a ghoul she barely knew. At first he had chocked her reaction up to fear. Nora had only come out of ice five months prior, but most in the Commonwealth knew not to fuck with him. Despite his doubts, he offered to travel with her and surprisingly, she accepted.

Thats when he realized she was different. He actually enjoyed spending time with her. She was kind and giving, but ruthless when she needed to be. At first this was nice, Hancock had never expected to find such a good friend in Nora. Especially because she could have easily been his biggest enemy. What made it shitty was his damn heart fluttered whenever she looked at him. His mind turned to mush when she gave him that big grin of her's, and even more so when he caused it. After she helped that kid Billy find his family he knew he was a goner. People like that didn't just turn up in the Commonwealth every day.

The thing was he hadn't been emotionally or physically close with anyone in a long time. Hancock even kept Fahrenheit, his right hand at a certain distance. This proved harder to accomplish with Nora. She seemed to squeeze herself in every aspect of his life. They traveled together almost always, even spent most of their downtime together. And whenever she took Nick or Deacon, even MacCready along instead of him he felt jealousy rise up in his chest.

So, once again he pushed his feelings to the side. Ran away like always.

* * *

 

It must have been something about being a ghoul, but Hancock always knew when a Radstorm was comin' on. All except for this one. This one had snuck up on him. Usually he could keep Nora and himself out of the rain and radiation but not tonight. No, they had been just a little too far away from any cover. When they finally reached the Boston Mayoral Shelter Nora looked like she was about to pass out.

"Rad...away..." She said, unable to catch her breath.

It took Hancock a minute to locate some, but before he knew it he had the blood colored liquid in her system. Nora breathed a sigh of relief and settled back against an old arm chair. Hancock picked up a left behind bottle of whiskey from the kitchen, fished a canister of Jet from his coat and sat down beside her. Nora rolled her eyes and smirked as she watched him take a big hit. Hancock smiled back, "Want some?" He asked, holding the canister in her direction. Nora smiled but politely declined. "You know I don't do chems...a lot."

That made him chuckle. It was true, Nora had only indulged his little bad habit a handful of times. She had even had fun too, but chems weren't really her style. At least not the way they were his. Despite their different tastes in vices, she never judged him for using. That was something Hancock had come to respect.

While she wouldn't get high with him, she did ask to share his whiskey, which Hancock was more than happy to do. Nora took a big gulp and bit her lip. "That stuff bites." She whispered, shaking in her wet clothes. Hancock smiled and took another hit of Jet, chasing it down with the booze, "200 year old liquor at its finest."

Nora shivered again, "God...i've...i've got to get out of these clothes." She headed for her pack, rummaging through the contents and muttering about if she had a change of clothes. Hancock wasn't really paying attention. He was too caught up with the idea of her getting out of her clothes. The ghoul had fantasized about the former Vault Dweller. It wasn't exactly a habit he was proud of, but it had proven hard to break.

He watched as she started unbuckling her armor, sending each piece into a pile on the ground. All that was left was her bright blue vault suit. Hancock licked his teeth and tried not to stare too much. Which wasn't exactly working. Nora turned back to face him and flashed a small smile. "I'll be...uh...back in a minute." She pointed towards the bathrooms downstairs. Hancock could only give a slight nod, his mind betraying him. When she disappeared from sight he found that he too was uncomfortable in his rain soaked clothes.

* * *

 

Nora sighed as she made her way into the bathroom. He always made her damn head spin. The attraction had happened almost immediately. It was something about the way he carried himself, took up for her without even knowing her name, and extended his kindness. The rest of her feelings had followed when she got to know the man behind the old patriot's getup. Nora thought about the way he smirked at her when he was being a smart-ass. The look of pride he always wore when she did the right thing. Even the softness of his pitch black eyes when he was enjoying a particularly good trip.

She carefully unzipped the front of her vault suit, pushing it down and over her hips. Something about the feel of her bare skin and the thought of John Hancock made her blush. Nora had only ever been with one man, and that man was her late husband. Nate had been her first real love. He was the only man she had given herself to, but Nora and Nate's relationship hadn't been perfect. Nate had returned from war...different. She never blamed him for that, but their relationship suffered the consequences. Nora always told herself to be thankful. She had a husband and a son, no matter the situation she was blessed.

Even though Nate had been her first love, he certainly wasn't her last. That had been all too apparent when she started traveling with Hancock. Somehow he made the definition of love change for her. With Nate, love had been nice. Love meant stability and security until death do they part. Her and Nate had gotten along, and before Hancock, Nora thought what they had was special. With the mayor love was something completely different. She felt love when they protected each other in battle, when they stayed up late talking about their pasts. Love was the respect he treated her with. Almost everything they did together gave Nora butterflies.

She stopped, staring at the suit pooled at her feet. It was a reminder of who she used to be. A reminder of Nate. Even though she knew he was gone, and that their relationship hadn't been ideal, Nora still felt guilty. She blamed it on old world conventions. Her marriage made her feel tied to him for eternity. As if she was still expected to mourn him for the rest of her days.

Nora shook her head and kicked the suit out from under her feet. There was no use in thinking like that. Besides, she didn't even know how Hancock felt. Nora wasn't stupid, she had heard the stories. A few days in Goodneighbor and the women in The Third Rail had told her all she needed to know. Hancock didn't have girlfriends. He didn't date like Nora had dated Nate before they married. She had figured just as much. Hancock didn't give off the impression that he was easily tied down. It would have to be someone special. Although she had accomplished great things since waking up after 200 years of cryosleep, Nora didn't feel all that special.

Without entertaining another thought Nora pulled on an old t-shirt and some worn pants. She hung her suit up to dry, hoping it wouldn't take too long. When Nora ascended the stairs what she saw surprised her. Hancock was still perched in the same old arm-chair, but wearing less. His bright red coat was slung over the back of the chair, his tricorn laying at its feet. He simply wore his once white undershirt and the flag he always kept around his waist. With an inhaler of Jet between his slender fingers he smiled at her before taking a long hit. Nora swore he was going to be the death of her.

* * *

 

"You feelin' better?" Hancock asked, bringing the Jet to his ruined lips again. Although he preferred her suit, she looked good. It was nice to see her more relaxed. Nora smiled shyly and shook her head, taking the seat beside him. "I never thought rain could get worse, guess I was wrong." She curled up in the chair, pulling her knees up to her chest. Hancock liked her like this. Of course he loved when she brought justice to the Commonwealth, but happy relaxed Nora was a rare favorite.

Hancock held out the whiskey but Nora shook her head at it. "I think i'll pass."

He frowned, "Not gonna have fun with me?"

Nora smirked, "Don't pout. I was...I was thinking maybe something else."

Hancock's eyes lit, a huge grin overtaking his face. "...you're not saying...you're jokin-"

"What do you have on you?" Nora sighed as if he had defeated her. Hancock reached for his coat, the grin still planted on his face. She only did chems when it was her idea, not that it bothered him. Hancock figured that was the way things should be. Her body, her bad decisions.

"So, what's made you so impressionable tonight?" He teased. She always had a reason for using. The first time she had asked to take part in his bad habit had been out of curiosity. The second had been from guilt. Hancock knew it ate her up inside sometimes. Honestly, he couldn't blame her. Losing a husband and a son all in one go had to be earth shattering. While he had his own problems to cope with, he really did feel for her.

"Just show me the goods." She said with mild annoyance, but a smile never left her face.

"With pleasure." Hancock pulled everything out of his coat pockets, stacking chems on the old coffee table. Jet inhalers, Mentats of several flavors, Buffout, and a few Psycho. He inspected the syringes and tucked them back in his pocket. "You,uh probably don't want any of that," He said. Nora shook her head, eyes wide and looking over his collection. "Yeah...yeah...I...I have no clue where to even start."

Hancock thought for a moment before reaching for a tin of Grape Mentats. "Here," He said, "These should do. You liked 'em last time, right?" Every time Nora indulged in his favorite pastime Hancock would pick something out for her. She didn't really know too much about them, and as she had said before, "You're the expert, I trust you."

"Yeah," She said with a smile, excitement lighting up her eyes, "Those were fun. We talked about 19th century literature for three hours." Hancock snorted, "I didn't even know I'd ever read any of that shit!"

"But you did!" Nora giggled, "You said that Catherine Earnshaw was an idiot."

"She was!" Hancock laughed, "Fuck tradition, fuck social standards. If you love someone none of that shit matters." Nora stopped laughing. Hancock watched as her smile fell, replaced with a look of concern. They just sat there for a moment, enveloped by silence.

"Heh, yeah..." he said, trying to break the awkward tension around them, "I just read that stuff because Daisy gave it to me. She wanted someone to talk to about it." Nora perked up at the mention of who he hoped was her second favorite ghoul.

"I like Daisy." She said with a smile. Hancock opened the Mentat tin and took a few tablets out. One for Nora and three for himself.

"I think Daisy likes you too Nor." He said, still looking at the tin. Hancock enjoyed using her old world nickname. The fact the she had even suggested he call her that in the first place had made him feel special.

"I like all of Goodneighbor." When he looked up Hancock realized she was staring right at him. Her gaze was soft, almost as if she was admiring him. But the ghoul knew better. A woman like her would never looking lovingly upon something like him. Although it didn't help with the fact that his heart was beating out of his chest.

"You gonna take this trip with me or not?" He teased.

Nora smirked and held her hand out. Hancock obediently dropped one tablet in her palm and slipped the other three in his mouth. "Just one...for now," He said with a wink.

Nora just shook her head, "Nicky's right, you are a bad influence."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What if none of this is even real?" Nora proposed as if the realization was life-altering.

Her and Hancock had somehow ended up on the floor. The pair laid flat on their backs, their heads next to each other while their feet pointed in opposite directions.

"I'd buy it." Hancock said, resting the tricorn over his face to hide his grin. Nora was more susceptible to chems than he was. While he knew it was the drugs, everything she said sounded pretty believable.

Nora yanked the tricorn from his face, placing it beside her. "I'm serious John!"

"Hey sister!" He laughed looking over at her, "What the hell? And really, John?" Hancock loved the way his name sounded on her lips. She rarely called him that, so he had to tease her any chance he got.

Nora rolled her eyes but wore a grin, "Yes, your John McDonough aka Hancock, and I'm Nora." She placed her face unbearably close to his, "Or are we?" She whispered dramatically.

They both immediately erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Just think about it," Nora said once she had calmed down, "What if I'm really still in cryosleep, what if this is all a dream." She waved her arms, gesturing to the shelter and world around them.

"I could see that." He whispered, thinking it over. Hancock selfishly hoped that if she was dreaming that she would never wake up. He wanted to keep Nora with him for as long as possible. Hancock didn't feel that deserving of Nora's friendship, but he felt damn lucky to have it. To himself, he was just a junkie ghoul. He hardly understood why she put up with him some days.

"What if we're synths and we just don't know it?" She said suddenly.

"Not enough Mentats in the world could convince me of that." He chuckled.

Nora shrugged, sitting up on the palms of her hands. "I guess it doesn't matter either way."

"Why's that?" He asked. Nora turned to him and smiled, "'Cause I like my life. I know its weird...I'm still upset about everything that happened and I have to find Shaun but...other than that I'm really happy here. I've made so many friends, like Nick, Piper, Daisy, and you. Its stupid but...I...I just feel grateful." Hancock knew he must have looked like a idiot, but he couldn't put words to how that made him feel. A part of him had still been thinking about how she said she liked Goodneighbor, now was saying she liked him being apart of her life.

Nora must have noticed he was struggling because she whispered, "Too heavy?"

Hancock shook his head no, but he wasn't exactly being honest. He wasn't good with letting his emotions show. They had gotten him into too much trouble in the past. Hearing her make such an honest confession had made his heart flutter, but also caused it to fill with fear and sink to his stomach. She was something else he could lose. Just like his family. Just like the ghouls in Diamond City he failed to protect. Just like the people of Goodneighbor. All could be wiped away in an instant.

Hancock willed the thoughts away and mustered up a smile. "Give me my hat back," He teased.

Nora's smile returned and she grabbed the hat before he could reach it, placing it on her head. "I don't think so!"

"Stealin' my hat eh? Thats not very neighborly of ya." He chuckled, reaching over to pluck it from her head. Nora tried to dodge but ended up falling on her back, the tricorn toppling to the floor. Hancock leaned over her, reaching for his hat. He watched her giggle and attempt to swat his arms away. "Its...its mine now!" She breathed through the laughter. They locked each other in battle, both attempting to claim the tricorn for themselves. Hancock eventually resorted to low blows and tickled under Nora's ribs. Her hands immediately flew to her sides, attempting to pry his fingers away. He used the moment of weakness to reach above her and snatch the hat.

He placed his prize triumphantly on his head and moved down to face her. His body leaned over her's, trapping her. Hancock placed his arm on the other side of her body, removing any methods of escape. "My hat," He breathed, their faces inches from each other. Hancock realized this was the closest he had ever been to Nora, or at least that specific part of her. She always fascinated him. Those big blue eyes, the way her skin was slightly sprinkled with freckles, and her full lips.

The two just stayed their, locked in eye contact. Nora made a small smile, but didn't ask him to move off of her. She looked at him with that soft admirable gaze again, and up close it was almost intoxicating. Hancock blamed it on what he blamed everything on, the chems. But really, something else was at play. The look she gave him made him feel higher than any drug he'd ever heard of or had in his system. Something about that stare made him a little too brave. He leaned down closer to her, so close he could feel Nora's breath against what used to be his nose. Without a second thought he pressed his ruined lips to her's, stealing the kiss he had pined over for what felt like centuries.

Hancock kept it simple, he didn't push the kiss deeper, instead, he just enjoyed it. Well, enjoyed it until he realized that she wasn't exactly kissing back. When Hancock finally pulled away his heart sank down into his stomach. Nora looked completely terrified. She laid there completely silent, her eyes as wide as Mirelurk eggs.

Immediately his mind reeled and he knew he had to get out of there. He had hurt her, forced her into something she didn't want, and the fact that it was all his fault stung the most. He got to his feet, barely noticing the tricorn slipping off his head. Hancock didn't bother going for his coat, he just sprinted for the door. He faintly heard her call after him, but nothing could stop him. Although Hancock knew he'd have to explain himself to her at some point, now didn't seem like a good time. He also knew running was cowardly, but it was after all his specialty.

He finally reached outside, but stopped before leaving the Shelter completely. The rain was still pounding, not that it mattered much to him. Hancock couldn't quite decide what to do. Part of him wanted to see how fast he could run back to Goodneighbor, while the other didn't want to leave Nora's side. Hancock knew that ultimately he didn't have a choice. When they finally talked about his complete lack of judgement and personal space, she would make the decision for him. Hancock decided his best plan of action was to wait.

He leaned up against the open doorway of the Shelter, letting the slight tingle of radiation wash over him. Something about it was comforting. Hancock pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, attempting to place one in his mouth. The only problem was his hands were shaking so damn bad that he dropped the first two. To make matters worse his mind was helping him feel even shitier with fun thoughts like, "What if that radiation drug had done it's job and killed you? Then you wouldn't have hurt Nora." and, "Maybe if you're lucky she won't tell everyone how nasty it was to be forcibly kissed by your ghouly ass."

Hancock sighed, it was going to be a long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hancock!" Nora yelled as she watched him sprint away. She knew she should be chasing after him, but something told her he needed his space. This whole thing was her fault. Nora had never meant to react badly to her first kiss with the person she cared for. But she had wondered what it meant to him. She wondered if the kiss would lead to him pulling her closer, giving her what she had desperately wanted for so long only to wake up the next morning and realize it was just a hook-up. She knew Hancock wouldn't hurt her, they were best friends, but that didn't mean he wanted a relationship. Nora knew that no matter how hard she tried, that was something she would always want.

She ran her hands over her face, trying to get a grip on the situation. On their way down, her fingers grazed her mouth. Nora stopped immediately. She could still feel the heat of his mouth on hers. It had been different, somehow even better than she imagined.

After letting her mind race for a few minutes, Nora decided she needed to come clean with her companion. Even if he didn't feel the same way something needed to be said. She got to her feet with little difficulty. Despite the Mentats in her system, she felt painfully sober. Nora supposed this was a good thing.

Before she made her way out of the shelter she noticed Hancock's tricorn laying next to her feet. With a sad smile she plucked it from the ground, taking it with her.

* * *

 

Nora found him in the doorway smoking a cigarette. If he had heard her, Hancock didn't show it. For a second she just stood there and watched him smoke. The weight of what she was about to do settled in. Nora's hands began to sweat, her stomach doing flips as she prepared herself to speak up.

"H-Hi...hey," She muttered. The ghoul turned, his black eyes meeting hers. Nora couldn't stare at them for long. Despite their lack of color, she could clearly see he was hurt. Hancock tried to smile, hide everything his eyes had already given away.

"Hey there," He whispered. "I, uh, see ya brought my hat back," He half-heartedly chuckled, "Giving up?"

Nora attempted to smile back, "I-I need to talk to you Hancock." She knew as well as anyone that he wasn't exactly in tune with his emotions. He was the first to admit that when things got tough running away had always been his strategy. Nora didn't want to give him that option. She had always been a straight forward kind of person. Sure, if he didn't feel the same she would let him stay, leave, whatever he wanted. But they had to talk about what had happened. There would be no getting around it.

She noticed his demeanor changed a bit, but he still attempted to retain his smile "I ain't got an excuse for my actions. I'm just sorry that I hurt you sister."

"Its...its more complicated than that." Nora whispered. Hancock met her eyes again, studying her with a strange gaze.

He sighed, a puff of smoke leaving his lips. "Just say the word and i'll head back to the neighborhood."

Nora almost choked on her next breath. The thought that he would actually leave made her blood run cold. Once Nora gathered herself she let out a shaky sigh, "I-I don't want you to do that...,but if you wan-"

"I don't want to leave Nora." His eyes met hers for a moment and she could see he was sincere. But his gaze faltered, falling to the floor, "...I mean, I do, but I don't...I don't know." Hancock lifted the cigarette back to his lips with unsteady hands.

A sudden panic filled her. All Nora could focus on was not losing what they had. For months now he had been her solace, her rock and shoulder to cry on. When shit got tough, Hancock was there. He gave her more than just chems, he gave her true companionship. With rapidly growing anxiety, she opened her mouth without thinking. "John please don't go," Nora begged.

Her tone, while pathetic, seemed to strike something in him. Hancock met her eyes once more, confused. Before he could even open his mouth she was already spilling her guts out of fear that he'd walk out that doorway and never come back.

"I don't-I don't know how you feel Hancock but I can't let you leave. I mean, I can...if thats what you really want, but not until you hear me out first." She took a deep breath, waiting for his response.

"I'm listenin'." Hancock said, uncertainty in his voice.

Nora gripped the tricorn in her hands, her knuckles slowly turning white. It was at this point she realized that maybe opening up to him was a better plan to drive him away than keep him here. But what could she do at this point? She had already made it clear she had something to say, now she had to say it.

"Somethings...different, about me and you. We're best friends, of course you already know that so...that was stupid. I'm stupid. Anyways, what i'm trying to say is...maybe we could be more than friends? I mean, obviously, _that_ back there was a bit, uh, more than friendly. Or maybe it was just friendly... I'm not sure. Look, I don't know if you see me the way I see you. Does...does that make sense? " Her nerves had her in a wreck, and when Nora had finished her little omission she doubted the mayor had even understood a word of it. The puzzled look on his face was more than proof.

Nora pulled the tricorn up to cover the blood rushing to her cheeks, "God, I'm sorry. I'm terrible at this."

She tried to continue explaining but Hancock cut her off, "How do you see me?" He asked. His voice was rough.

Nora lowered the tricorn from her face, revealing what she was sure was a terrible blush.

"I...I see you like I saw Nate before he came back from war." She wanted to kick her own ass. Using her dead husband, and as far as Hancock knew, her only love, as an analogy wasn't the smartest choice. She might as well have stuck her whole foot in her mouth. Nora quickly followed with, "That was weird, I'm sorry...that's just...that's the only way I know how to describe it."

She was silent for a moment before Hancock nodded for her to continue.

"Well, Nate and I didn't have a great relationship, especially after he came back from the war. But before he left, I sort of idolized him." Nora thumbed the bill of the tricorn, a grin breaking out on her face. "He was my whole world. I'd never been with anyone like that before. We did everything together and he made me feel really lucky to be by his side."

Nora looked Hancock in the eyes, "I know I'm just...well one among many, but you're special to me Hancock."

"Nora I-" He tried, but she cut him off.

"I'm not done." Nora didn't want to hear what he had to say until she was finished. Besides, she knew what his response would be. She figured her and Hancock could and would remain friends, but things would be different. They wouldn't travel together as much, maybe not at all. Passing by Goodneighbor might be her only chance to catch a glimpse of him.

Nora took a deep breath, "You've really helped me since I left the vault. Everything you've done for me has been amazing. I don't know how I could call the Commonwealth home without you. I know you probably haven't thought about it seriously, but...I care about you Hancock. I don-"

"Nora shut up."

She looked up from the floor where her eyes had fallen. A sudden annoyance came over her. She was about to put Hancock in his place when she noticed the growing smile on his lips.

"It's gotta be obvious, right? If it's not I'm doing a hell of a lot better than I thought." He chuckled, throwing the remainder of the cigarette to the floor and crushing it with his boot.

"I don't get it." Nora said.

Hancock lit another cigarette and moved closer, "Nora I've been after you since you stepped into Goodneighbor. But come on, you can't mean all of that. You really want to wake up to this ugly mug every morning?" He gestured towards his face, "That ain't something I'd wish on my worst enemy, much less someone I care about."

Nora just stood there, her head swimming as she tried to sort everything out. She wasn't exactly sure what he was saying, but she thought, in so many words, he'd said he loved her back.

"I-I'm sorry...what?" She stammered. Nora reached out for a neighboring wall, black spots clouding her vision.

Before her hand could find purchase Hancock was at her side. He pulled her arms around his neck, his own resting around her waist. "You gonna be ok?" He chuckled, helping her stand up-right.

"You're not ugly." Nora managed through her daze. That seemed to make Hancock laugh even more.

"Ya taken a good look lately?" He removed one hand from her waist, lifting her chin so their eyes met. Nora still felt weak, but she couldn't help but smile when she saw him looking back at her. He certainly didn't look like a normal man, he was much better. Every crease in his skin wasn't an imperfection, but a uniqueness that only he carried. Those black eyes weren't terrifying, they were as deep and vast as the night saw the whole world in those eyes.

With a clearer head and steady knees she whispered, "Yeah, I like what I see."

Hancock smirked, looking her over, "Pretty big lapse in judgment, but I guess this works out in my favor."

Nora shoved him playfully, rolling her eyes. She planted the tricorn back on his head. Hancock looked proud that he'd won their earlier battle.

They watched each other in silence for a moment, smiles plastered on their faces. Finally Hancock cleared his throat, "Now," he said, "What's with this you bein' 'one among many' business? Someone tell you my dirty secrets?"

Nora blushed, she felt terrible for assuming he only wanted a one night stand out of her. To be fair, she hadn't thought she stood a chance. Someone of the women that had told her about Hancock's flings had been far prettier and well endowed that herself.

"I just...overheard some things at the Third Rail." Nora said meekly.

Hancock sighed, "Once again, my reputation precedes me. Let me make one thing clear Nora. I know i've got a past, particularly one that isn't riddled with serious relationships, but thats not what this is. I want this with you and only you. Ya feel me?"

Nora felt her chest swell and it was hard to keep tears from falling down her cheeks. Without hesitation Nora pressed her lips against his. When she finally pulled away she beamed up at him, "Yeah, I feel you."

He didn't give her much time to speak. Once the words left Nora's mouth Hancock was already kissing her again. This one more passionate and filled with need. When he broke away something in his eyes made Nora wonder if they had the same idea. She knew it had been a while, but she couldn't help herself. She desperately wanted him to push her down on the nearest bed. Hell, at this point she'd settle for one of the armchairs.

"Maybe we should, uh, go back downstairs." Hancock suggested, clearing his throat.

Nora nodded, "Yeah...that sounds like a good idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smut so please go easy on me! I tried super hard and I hope everyone enjoys it. :)

When they enter the elevator Nora's decided she's had enough. Hancock's eyes have been boring into her the whole way down and she swears he's trying to drive her crazy. The door closes and for a moment they are surrounded in darkness. Her best guess is the bulb has burnt out, not surprising after 200 years. At least she can't see his lustful stare anymore.

Nora slipped her hand in his, moving a bit closer. In the dark their touches feel like lightning. She pressed herself against his side, pushing her breasts against his arm. It's been so long since she tried to seduce anyone and Nora isn't sure where to start. She pushed herself closer,accidentally shoving their hands right against her crotch. Well thats one way to get the point across.

The warmth of his hand on her sex made heat pool in her belly. Nora shifted awkwardly, hoping she hadn't overstepped her bounds.

"Oh shit, I'm-" He cut her off with an abrupt kiss, Hancock's teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Nora met his kiss with the same fervor, seeing stars when his tongue dips in her mouth. When he finally pulled away he peppered kisses across her cheeks and jaw.

"I didn't think you'd be so eager." He chuckled darkly.

Nora let out a breathy sigh and reached for his mouth again. Hancock dodged her, moving back in the shadows and out of reach "Hancock!" She whined, searching the dark elevator for his form.

He appeared behind her, his arms wound around her waist and his lips against her neck. He brushed her hair back, biting against the pale flesh of her throat. "None of that love." His rough voice deeper than she's ever heard it, "You call me John from now on."

She whimpered at his words. Nora searched for his lips, but the elevator came to a halt. The almost blindingly bright light from the shelter fills the small space. She feels a blush creep to her face at their exposure. Hancock gave her one more kiss against her jaw, "After you, gorgeous."

Nora tried to collect herself but found it hard to remember how to walk. Once her brain starts working properly she leads Hancock through the maze of rooms. She stops once they reach the master bedroom, looking over her shoulder for his approval.

"Here?" She asked with uncertainty, but he's already on the move. His hands knot in her hair, his lips press firmly against hers. Nora tried to match his pace but found herself drowning in him. She couldn't see how anyone could resist someone like Hancock, ghoul or not. With everything he did he was passionate but gentle, violent but just. Even if his physical appearance had turned her off, Nora didn't expect she would have felt that way for long.

After a minute the kiss softened. Hancock sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap. Nora couldn't help feeling nervous from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. John seems to take notice, "If you've changed your mind all ya gotta do is say so." He kissed the palms of her hands and waits for her response.

"I haven't, I'm just...nervous." Nora breaths, still lost in those big black eyes of his, "It's been a while." It had been two centuries exactly. Even when she was sexually active, Nate and her had never had an adventurous sex life. And Nora was more than sure Hancock had. She'd never been honest with Hancock about her lack of experience. Nora had always assumed he just knew.

He chuckled darkly, "Don't worry sunshine, I'll go easy on ya. For now." Nora felt her eyes widen at the idea and Hancock just smiled. "You trust me don't you?" She nodded. There wasn't a day that went by she didn't trust him, but that did little for her nerves.

Hancock proceeded to kiss up her neck, taking a bite out of her ear, "You tell me if you want me to stop," He breathed. Nora nodded, unable to give any further response. The heat between her thighs was too distracting. Hancock continued to kiss along her skin, stopping only briefly to remove his hat. Nora stayed perched in his lap, letting the man she cared for love on her for a long as he wished.

He eventually tested the waters. One hand slipping from her waist down to her ass, the other going north. He ventured under her shirt, his hand pressing carefully against one breast. Nora found the texture of his touch thrilling against her flesh. It was rough but pleasant. Hancock squeezed gently and she let out a gasp. It really had been _too_ long.

He kissed down past her collar bone, taking her nipple between his coarse finger tips. Nora sighed sweetly and reached down for the hem of her shirt. Hancock helped her, ripping the fabric over her head and tossing it to the side.

It wasn't until her shirt was half way across the room that Nora remembered her own scars. Giving birth to Shaun had left a number of stretch marks and little white scars across her abdomen. Nora's arms immediately flew to cover them, but Hancock had already noticed.

"What are you trying to hide from me, huh?" He whispered, prying at her arms.

Nora moved them, feeling silly. When Hancock got a good look at them he smiled, "Those?" He asked, giving her breast another squeeze, this one harder than the last. "Nora those are beautiful. You created life, don't be ashamed of that."

She could have burst into tears. Her stretch marks had always been an insecurity of hers, but looking into his raven eyes she saw he really meant what he said. Hancock gave her a long and sweet kiss, breaking it only to capture a nipple between his lips.

"All of you is beautiful," He murmured against her skin. His tongue laved over her, his teeth carefully nipping at her breast. Nora bit back a whine, her arms winding around his neck, begging him to come closer. He obliged, pulling her flush against him. When he was done with one breast he traveled to the second, giving them equal attention. Nora wanted to do something for him, but found herself paralyzed by desire.

Without warning Hancock stood, taking her with him. He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Nora cocked her eyebrow at him, confused, but Hancock didn't say a word. He simply grasped her hips and slowly pulled down her pants. Before she knew it, Nora was completely naked with Hancock's eyes glued to her. The sudden lack of clothing made her skin pimple and a shiver ran down her spine. She watched his dark eyes look her over, only to become painfully aware of how wet she was.

A shaky sigh left his lips, "Damn Nora." He held her panties in one hand, the other reaching down to swipe a finger over her clit. His touch made her gasp, furthering the madness inside her. Nora desperately wanted to feel him. She wanted to see and touch everything that was under that ratty old costume.

She reached out, tugging on his shirt, but Hancock didn't move a muscle. He kept teasing her, rubbing over her bundle of nerves until he found the spot that made her tick. Nora cried out, tugging harder on his clothes. He smirked and shook his head, "Not yet love." He watched her whine and mule under his touch with those dark eyes. When it seemed that Nora was on the edge, Hancock leaned down between her thighs, his warm tongue tracing the outline of her labia.

Nora's moaned, biting against her hand to soften the noise. She'd never been touched like this. Nate never dared to put his mouth...down there. Not that Nora had thought of it herself.

Hancock continued to lick her, prodding her with each swipe of his tongue. His mouth delved deep into her folds, and Nora ached for more. Hancock worked faster now. His tongue flicking and sucking harder against her clit. The sudden attention made Nora quiver under his touch, her pussy pulsating. The pressure was almost painful, yet amazing. She tried to speak, but found that she could only produce a small shriek. Hancock grinned devilishly up at her, his mouth still encasing her entrance.

Suddenly he captured her legs, throwing them over his shoulders so he could go deeper. At first Nora felt a bit overexposed, but soon relaxed when she saw that his eyes were on her. She blushed, watching him gaze at her for a moment. He stared at her trembling clit before meeting her eyes. Hancock groaned and placed a kiss against her inner thigh. "God...you're..." He leaned down to taste her dripping sex, "You're so beautiful...so good, you taste so fucking good Nora."

Nora blushed harder, but felt herself get wetter with every word. Hancock lapped against her slower this time. His tongue dipped softly between her folds to soothe her aching clit. She relaxed into his mouth, enjoying the leisurely touches just as much as the hurried ones. Hancock continued to kiss between her thighs as he pushed one ruined finger inside her. Nora gasped at the unexpected entry, but found the pressure intoxicating. She bucked against his digit, moaning when he slipped another in. His mouth never stopped. Hancock continued to lave at her pussy while she rode his hand. Nora's throat went dry and she grasped on to his shirt, holding on for dear life. Everything was too much. She felt like she would explode from the tension, yet she wanted more. Her eyes practically rolled back in her head as she teetered on the edge of release. "J-John!" She shrieked, her whole body shaking. Clenching around his fingers she came forcefully.

Hancock kissed along her trembling legs, his fingers still softly probing inside of her. He gave her a small smirk before reaching up to kiss her. Nora was still too dizzy from her orgasm to reciprocate, but she enjoyed the way she tasted on his lips. John nuzzled the remainder of his nose against hers, pecking it gently. When his teeth captured a nipple and his thumb rolled over her clit Nora found herself unable to wait any longer.

"T-Take your clothe-ahh!" He hit a particularly sensitive spot, grinning all the while. "Now!" She ordered in her dainty voice, "Take your clothes off now!" Despite her protests, Hancock continued to tease her. His fingers pumped in and out of her faster. His ruined lips and tongue traced from her collarbone to her stomach, leaving bite marks in their wake.

Nora tried to ignore his touch, reaching for his shirt. She'd hate to rip it, but he was so damn hard-headed. Before her fingers could find the fabric one gnarled hand was around her neck, pushing her back down against the mattress. Suddenly his lips were at her ear, "I said not yet sweetheart," He growled, deep and full of authority, "Be good and come for me first." Nora could barely breathe under his hand, but she adored it. The strength in his fingers around her throat made Nora whine. For a moment she felt sick. How could something so oddly perverse bring a woman like her to see stars? Hancock's nails digging into her flesh brought her out of her head, and Nora found herself unable to care. She begged for more, crying out his name. "That's right," He whispered, kissing across her jaw, "Come for me Nora." She tumbled over the edge once again. Nora found herself more disoriented than the first time, her sex sensitive and a bit overstimulated.

Hancock chuckled and kissed her forehead. He rested her legs down against the bed and finally slipped out of his clothes. Nora watched him undress in front of her. His body was lithe but strong, rough, scarred flesh covering every inch of him. She blushed when she found herself looking below his waist, but gasped when her eyes took him all in. It wasn't mangled or grotesque as some might have thought. Nora found his cock to be quite normal. It was covered in the same irradiated flesh and rock hard, just for her.

Before Nora could speak he was back on top, kissing her fiercely. He slid his erection along her entrance, teasing her with each short rock of his hips.

"You ready love?" He asked, pressing a gentle kiss to her nose.

Nora wanted him more than anything, but she felt like she hadn't pulled her own weight. He had spent so much time on her, she had neglected him. How to please him was beyond her. But Nora liked the idea of having him at her mercy.

"What about you?" She whispered, cupping his face and pressing his lips firmly against hers. "Don't you want me to...you know..." Her eyes fell to his cock, still sliding against her labia.

Hancock smirked, "Tonight is about you." He kissed her back, biting her bottom lip. "I don't want you to worry about a thing darlin'."

Nora considered fighting him on the issue, but she was ultimately left breathless and barely able to think, much less argue. She simply shook her head, "I'm ready."

With a short thrust he eased himself inside her. Nora stiffened, the fullness was foreign after all this time. She couldn't help but tense as he pushed further, a whimper escaping her lips. Hancock kissed her softly, whispering, "Shh sweetheart, relax. I won't hurt you." Nora shook her head and tried to ease the stress in her hips. Hancock buried himself to the hilt, groaning as he did so. "Fuck," He rasped, "Nora you're so tight."

She gasped as he filled her. The contact briefly stung, before fading away into warm pricks of pleasure. Hancock's hips rolled into hers and she swore, eyelids fluttering. Nora's reponse seemed to make him chuckle. He repeated the action, slower this time. She moaned, begging him to keep going. But Hancock stilled, kissing down the expanse of her breasts. Nora bucked against him. Despite her angle, she had a bit of room to push herself down on his cock. Hancock hissed, taking her throat in his hand once more and pounding his hips into hers. When Nora shrieked he simply chuckled, "So you do like that."

He moved slowly, quickening his pace only slightly when she begged him."Please John...please...more." She cried, desperately trying to speed things up. The slow lazy thrusts were soft and sweet, but Nora found herself over the edge when he was rough and fast.

Hancock smiled down at her, keeping his agonizingly slow rhythm, "Do you want me to fuck you Nora?"

She shook her head wildly. A string of incoherent words tumbled out when he thrust his cock deep inside her.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you." He growled, a hard edge to his voice.

"Please John please! Please fuck me!" Nora screamed.

Without a word he lifted her legs onto his shoulder, his hands gripped her hips and pushed her farther onto his cock. Nora gasped, a shiver running down her spine. Hancock fucked her at an alarming pace, his hips snapping up to meet hers with each thrust. She trembled under him, her own hips tried to keep up. When her legs started shaking so bad she couldn't move, Nora watched as he fucked her. She watched his dark black eyes focus on where they met. He eyed her sex as he pushed and pulled himself in and out. The contrast between them really was beautiful. Nora watched as rough, pitted flesh met smooth skin. She whined, unable to tear her eyes away.

Suddenly he stopped, pulling himself from her entrance. "Get on your knees," He commanded, pressing a kiss into her forehead. Nora struggled to stand, and ultimately he had to help her. She planted herself as solidly as she could on the bed, her arms holding most of her weight. Hancock kneeled behind her. He briefly slid his cock against the dip of her ass before pulling away completely. Nora groaned, one hand searching behind her for him. All of a sudden Hancock's mouth engulfed her pussy, his teeth nipping at her clit. Nora muffled a moan into the pillow beneath her. She pushed herself against his face, willing him to continue. Her questing hand rested against his scalp, pulling him in. Hancock swiped his tongue over her entrance. His hands pulling her sex apart. Nora hated to think how she must look to him up close. Embarrassment burned hot on her cheeks. Hancock kissed her labia, sucking hard against her pulsating clit. "So sweet," He breathed against her. Nora shuddered.

Once he was done teasing her Hancock released her weeping cunt, kneeling behind her once more. Without warning he pushed his full length inside of her. Nora bit down on her thumb, but a moan still escaped her. It would take a while for her to get used to his girth. Unlike the first time Hancock didn't start out slow. He barreled into her with need, his cock pulsing deep inside her. Nora pushed her hips back to meet him, and found that the wider his thrusts the more she screamed.

She was just finding her rhythm when a harsh smack was delivered to her ass. Nora stilled, her legs tumbling out from under her. The friction of his hand was hot and deliciously painful. Heat prickled the skin on her ass. She desperately wanted him to do it again.

As if reading her mind, Hancock's palm swatted against her other cheek. Nora's body folded, the heat from her sex almost too much to bare. Hancock gripped her throat, pulling her up against him. He fucked her deep, her ass taking the brunt of his palm while his fingers dug into her neck.

 _What the hell was wrong with her?_ Nate would have never choked her, much less spanked her. She wasn't even supposed to like those sorts of things. But here she was, writhing under the attention of both, release approaching at a blinding speed.

"Tell me how good I feel." He snarled, his lips at her ear.

"I-I, oh god John...amazing, you-" Hancock pulled her closer to him, his teeth nipping at her shoulder.

"Nora...fuck," He groaned, his voice a weak rasp. She knew neither of them would last much longer.

Nora could barely think, her mind turned to mush as her body tried to process the intense pleasure. Each touch felt like misery and mercy at the same time. She craved it more than anything else in the world, and he was the only one that could give it to her. As she clenched around him Nora lost control of herself, screaming the first thing that came to mind, "John! J-John I love you...I love you!"

Hancock groaned, his teeth dug in her shoulder as he rode out his climax. Nora was unable to enjoy her own. The sudden realization of her own stupidity had cut her pleasure short. She never should have said something so presumptuous. Fear consumed her as she wondered if he would even reciprocate her feelings.

Nora collapsed on the bed, burying her face in the pillow. Hancock followed, laying down beside her. After a moment she felt his arms pull her closer. He pulled her flush against him, winding his arms around her waist. They spooned in silence for a moment until Nora finally spoke. "I'm sorry." She felt tears prick at her eyes. "I-I just-" She tried to explain but Hancock was already reaching for her mouth. Nora turned, kissing him back. When he pulled away he was smiling at her, "Don't be silly Nora. You know I love you more than anything."

Her eyes grew wide, tears slid down her cheeks. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, Nora curled up in his arms until the crying subsided. When she removed her face from the crook of his neck, he kissed her sweetly.

"That was wonderful love," He whispered, his warm breath ghosting over her skin.

"I-I've never felt anything like that," She mumbled, "I didn't, I didn't know it could be..." Nora couldn't begin to wrap her head around it.

Hancock chuckled, "That's not even the half of it. Trust me, we'll find more things you like."

Nora just shook her head, overwhelmed by the possibilities. Sex before Hancock had been missionary every few nights with the lights off. If this was nothing, she was eager to see what else he had in store. A bit nervous, but eager none the less.

"Well," Hancock sighed, pulling Nora closer to him, "I guess I'm finally done with all that shit."

She eyed him with curiosity,"What are you talking about?"

Hancock smirked, "Runnin'. Can't walk out on the woman I love, now can I?"


End file.
